Danath Trollbane
Danath Trollbane is a member of the the House of Trollbane, the royal family of Stromgarde. During the Second War, he served as a captain in the Stromgarde militia and later as tactical advisor and second-in-command to High General Turalyon, the Alliance Supreme Commander, during the Alliance Expedition to Draenor. Since the sealing of the Dark Portal and the disappearance of High General Turalyon, he has been the master of Honor Hold, the Expedition's headquarters in the Hellfire Peninsula. With the death and corruption of Prince Galen Trollbane, the heir to the throne of Stromgarde, Danath is believed by some to be the legitimate leader of the fallen kingdom, and they await his return from Outland. Biography Danath is the nephew of Thoras Trollbane and militia commander of the Alliance Expedition to Draenor. A mercenary captain from the Stromgarde militia at the beginning of the Second War, Danath was made famous for leading the armies of Stromgarde in the final fight for Khaz Modan. His status as a great general and fighter elevated him to the position of Overseer at the orcish internment camp system in Azeroth, based at New Stormwind. Beyond the Dark Portal Danath was called to reinforce Nethergarde Keep when the Horde reopened the Dark Portal. Taking half of the standing forces in Stormwind, Danath headed out to Nethergarde where he was ambushed by the death knights and the new Warsong Clan. Knowing that the Horde was going to win the battle, the men sacrificed themselves so Danath could warn Khadgar, the wizard in charge of Nethergarde. Against his wish to stay with his men, Danath could not let their sacrifices be in vain and galloped to Nethergarde where they were under siege by the Warsong led by Grom Hellscream until they were relieved by his friend and commander, General Turalyon. Danath would never forget the guilt for leading and then leaving his "boys" as he called them to be slaughtered. When Ner’zhul took the Book of Medivh, among other items, to Draenor, Danath joined the Alliance Expedition as second in command and the tactical advisor to General Turalyon. After taking Hellfire Citadel, Danath led half of the Expedition along with the Kurdran Wildhammer's Gryphon Riders and half of Alleria's rangers led by Talthressar (who became his advisor) after Ner'zhul; while the rest went after the items. During the chase, Kurdran was struck down by Ner'zhul. Enraged with the loss of his friend, Danath relentlessly pursued the Horde and was determined to launch a full attack at once on Auchindoun where the Horde had taken refuge, but at the urging by Talthressar he quickly calmed down. As they waited, Talthressar and Danath encountered the arakkoa Grizzik. Learning that Kurdran was still alive, Danath quickly followed Grizzik as he led them into the tunnels of the Auchindoun. There Danath met the draenei priest Nemuraan. Convincing the draenei that they were going to rid the ancient temple of the orcs, Nemuraan aided them by calling the ancient draenei spirits and leading them into the tunnels. With the aid of his newfound allies, Danath led the Alliance against the orcs there where the humans, elves and dwarves would fight for the first time along side the draenei who would one day become members of the Alliance. After rescuing Kurdran, Danath comes face to face with the renowned orc chieftain Kilrogg Deadeye: who barred the way to Ner'zhul. After fighting a fierce but honorable duel, Danath slew the great orc warrior, but the delay had given Ner'zhul enough time to escape. Parting from his new friends, Danath rejoined Turalyon and laid siege to the Black Temple where Ner'zhul was opening new portals. When the planet was starting to tear itself apart, Danath and his friends defended Khadgar against overwhelming forces while the mage closed the Dark Portal to Azeroth. Then, with the rest of the expedition, he disappeared into one of the rifts Ner'zhul created to escape the dying world of Draenor. Danath Trollbane has since been immortalized in stone, along with the other leaders from the expeditionary force, in the Valley of Heroes in Stormwind. The Burning Crusade Danath and his men survived the cataclysm that created Outland and now reside at Honor Hold, which has stood since before the sealing of the Portal. Honor Hold was left to its own devices in the battle against the Burning Legion and the fel orcs of Magtheridon, until Lord Kazzak reopened the Portal decades later. Danath, along with the rest of the Alliance forces, was presumed to be dead by those that remained on Azeroth. It turned out that many of them were still alive, including Danath. With General Turalyon missing, Danath has taken up leadership of the Sons of Lothar in Turalyon's absence. Reunited with the Alliance, he has welcomed the much-needed supplies and reinforcements from Stormwind and Nethergarde. Through these reinforcements, Danath has learned of the fate of his beloved Stromgarde, destroyed during the events of the Third War. Once his duty in Outland is done, Danath wishes to return to Stromgarde and restore it to its former glory. Danath is the last of the five leaders of the expedition to remain at Honor Hold. Khadgar settled in Shattrath after his journeys to other worlds. Kurdran and most of his Wildhammer brethren have set up a base in Shadowmoon Valley. Danath has not heard from Turalyon or Alleria in over a decade. When asked about his homeland, Danath replies:'' "Romus informed me of the tragedies that beset my beautiful city. There are no fitting words for the sorrow I felt upon hearing of Lordaeron's fate - and the fate of my own, beloved Stromgarde. Twenty years ago, no one had heard of the Burning Legion... Damn those cursed devils! Rest assured, ; should I ever return to Azeroth, Stromgarde will once more rise as a force of reckoning. This I swear..."'' King of Stromgarde Though he has made no claim on the throne, Danath is widely considered to be the lawful King of Stromgarde and is in fact regarded as such by several key factions within the Kingdom. With no other known living members of the Royal house of Trollbane, if Danath should ever return home, he is certain to be swiftly coronated - or else be faced with yet another a crippling civil war among the Highlands factions. Category:Kingdom of Stromgarde Category:Stromgarde Peerage Category:Stromgarde Human Category:Human Category:Characters